Love and War
by WollyHowl
Summary: "Que Dios nos libre de tan pesada carga, por las guerras del mundo y por las que todavía seguirán. Pero siempre hay una esperanza, una luz que hará que la oscuridad se vaya…Amor ". Pensamientos de Wolly Howl. AU, ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial
1. Introduccion

_**Hola Amigos de Fanfiction, aquí Wolly Howl con una nuevo fic. Love and War, que traducido significa amor en guerra. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por los comentarios de mi Noticiero Notice Wolly Howl sus criticas destructivas digo constructivas me sirvieron mucho de apoyo.**_

 _ **Aquí un pequeño resumen de la historia:**_

" _Que Dios nos libre de tan pesada carga, por las guerras del mundo y por las que todavía seguirán. Pero siempre hay una esperanza, una luz que hará que la oscuridad se vaya…Amor "._

 _Pensamientos de Wolly Howl._

 _ **Dedico esta historia a los países que están en guerra para que entiendan que la mejor arma contra esto es el amor. El amor que Dios nos ofrece.**_

.

.

.

 _Introducción_

 _Y pensar que todo lo que teníamos ahora no es más que un agradable recuerdo, un lindo sueño, un pasado. Pues ya no queda más de lo que antes era nuestro hogar, de lo que era mi hogar._

 _Solo era un día normal, lo de siempre escuchábamos en las radios que en aquel tiempo abarrotaban las calles declaraciones de guerra, amenazas de enviar bombas a otros países, traidores asesinando a sangre fría, mas eso nunca nos importó, pues creíamos que nada de esto nos pasaría._

 _Que ingenuos fuimos._

 _Primero comenzaron desacuerdos, luego discusiones, luego amenazas, muertes, invasiones…y después la declaración. Ahora era más que oficial, nada de lo hiciéramos en ese momento resolvería lo que muy pronto sucedería, además, teníamos armas, bunques, explosivos y demás, estábamos más que listos para lo que venía o eso fue lo que creíamos. Al principio nuestros soldados del ejército marchaban con sus uniformes nosotros los despedíamos con danzas, cantos y fiestas pues iban a defender a su patria, que gran honor pensaba yo pues soñaba con convertirme algún día en soldado, sé que era mujer pero igual lo intentaría y me esforzaría para conseguirlo, en ese punto aun no entendía por qué las familias de los soldados llamados lloraban tan desconsoladamente o por que los abrazaban como si jamás fueran a volver a verlos…y, pues que esperaban en ese momento yo no tenía más que solo quince escasos años, no era más que una simple adolescente, ignorante de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor._

 _Hasta ese momento éramos libres._

 _Mi hermano, Soren, también era soldado, creo que también por eso quise ser como él. En fin, él se fue y yo me quede al cuidado de mi hermana pequeña llamada Stormfly, ella en ese tiempo tendría apenas unos trece años, siempre nos íbamos al mercado a escuchar las radios para saber cómo iban los soldados._

 _Hasta ese momento éramos libres._

 _Todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, hasta que se escucharon las malas noticias._

 _-"Doce soldados murieron en un intento de emboscada"._

 _-"Se encontraron tres compatriotas muertos en territorio enemigo"._

 _-"Hacienda de una familia fue quemada, encontraron restos de cadáveres apilados en una zona desconocida"._

 _Nos impactamos mucho al escuchar estas noticias._

 _Aunque suene increíble, hasta ese momento éramos libres_

 _L o primero paso, pero lo segundo muy pronto comenzó_

 _Empezó el Holocausto, millones de nosotros murieron en ese lugar, Alemania, solo los que quedamos o con suerte logramos escapar ahora nos refugiábamos en cuevas._

 _Fue allí cuando nos dimos cuenta de algo._

 _Fue allí cuando entramos en razón_

 _Fue allí cuando descubrimos..._

" _Que estábamos en guerra"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Les agradesco mucho que hayan pasado a leer esto, si les soy honesta este es mi primer long fic, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_


	2. Guerra

_**Bueno amigos de Fanfiction alerta Wolly Howl con un nuevo capítulo de la historia "Love and War", espero que la disfruten.**_

.

.

.

"Love and War"

Capítulo 1

" _La guerra, se puede definir en dos palabras_

 _Dolor y Horror"_

Me he encontrado en situaciones mucho peores, pero esta es la más difícil y dura que he pasado a lo largo de mis cortos veinte años en esta tierra.

 _¿Quién soy?_

Pues es unapregunta muyfácilderesponder. Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson una judía. En estos tiempos ser judío es el peor de los castigos que alguien pueda recibir, y no me refiero a asuntos de gobierno, dinero o comida, sino que en estos tiempos…estamos en guerra.

Bueno, al menos nosotros no, si no otros países que han tratado de defenderse contra el yugo Alemán o siendo más específicos, el yugo Nazi.

Ha sido horrible, desde los seis años he vivido con miedo a la guerra, o después de saber que significaba solo muerte y devastación.

Y lo que el enemigo quiere es que nos rindamos y dejemos de luchar pero nunca en mi caso, jamás.

Mi niñez no siempre fue la más tranquila, pero aprendí a valorar muchas cosas, entre ellas la vida, es muy gracioso pensar en ello cuando ya ha pasado tanto tiempo pero esto es lo único que me mantiene firme para seguir con mi existencia, saber que tengo que vivir por alguien y ese alguien es mi hermana Stormfly.

 _-Tierra llamando a Astrid-_

Aquella voz me despertó de mi ensoñación, levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que es mi queridísima hermana, lo único que me queda de familia.

\- ¿Qué pasa Stormfly? – le pregunto aun sin comprender por qué me había llamado.

\- ¿Como de qué pasa?, ¿otra vez recordando? –me dice colocándose a mi lado.

Yo solo levanto mi vista hacia el cielo y me rio un poco – Ay, Storm, desearía que todo este asunto de la guerra no existiera o que por lo menos no nos hubiera involucrado a nosotros, malditos Nazis – digo con cierto rencor en mi voz pues fueron ellos quienes me quitaron a mis padres, fueron ellos quienes mataron a mi hermano, fueron ellos quienes nos hicieron huir de nuestro hogar y por si fuera poco fueron ellos los que ahora nos persiguen.

\- Si yo también desearía eso pero mira ya han pasado cinco años desde que comenzó la guerra y no sé si terminara algún día – me miras, se nota que estas triste.

-Claro que terminara – trato de mostrar ánimos, pero muy dentro sé que tal vez, ella tenga razón – y cuando eso pase yo misma me encargare de patearles el trasero a esos Nazis – al menos ese comentario la hizo sonreírse un poco, no quería que estuviera triste, cumplí mis quince años cuando comenzó la guerra y me prometí que jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara o que siquiera llorara.

\- Si tú lo dices, debe ser verdad – me responde muy convencida haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de fastidio.

Yo la miro riéndome, después de todo por eso somos hermanas, yo la protejo y aunque no quisiera ella me protege.

De pronto Stormfly deja de reírse y me pregunta:

\- ¿Cómo describirías la guerra?

Me pongo a pensar con esa pregunta, siento una fuerte punzada en mi corazón pero no lo demuestro quiero ser fuerte por ella

\- Para mí la guerra solo se define en dos palabras," Dolor y Horror"-respondo viéndola fijamente frunciendo el ceño - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Solo por curiosidad, descansa – me dices y te vas.

Me duele por cómo vivimos, de lugar en lugar sin un hogar fijo, no quisiera que ella tenga este tipo de vida, se lo prometí a mis padres, pero creo que no soy muy buena cumpliendo promesas.

Solo quiero … Paz.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué tal les pareció la historia?, dejen sus reviers, bueno no sé muy bien cómo se escribe, discúlpenme por haber tardado pero estoy muy atareada cuidando a mis pequeños hermanos, a propósito.**

 **Agradesco a Nina Chilena y a Ana-Gami por sus comentarios, Thank You.**


	3. Bombardeos

**Buenas tardes, días, noches, depende de cuando estén leyendo esto, me encanta escribir historias en este sitio, como lo mencione antes, soy muy, muy, muy novata en escribir historias, ¿se nota? :), en fin aquí un nuevo capítulo de Love and War.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Love and War"

Capitulo: 2

 _ **Pov Astrid:**_

Al llegar el día siguiente, Storm y yo nos levantamos temprano justo antes que el sol mostrara sus primeros rayos, en realidad fui yo la que se despertó primero pues mi hermana seguía renuente a dejar la cama, la almohada y el peluche de dragón que siempre usaba para dormir, el mismo que nuestro hermano le regalo.

Nos alistamos con nuestros típicos atuendos, aunque claro solo eran vestidos largos dado que no podíamos darnos el lujo de comprarnos ropa elegante, una porque no podíamos gastar el poco dinero que nos quedaba en cosas esporádicas como eso y otra porque necesitábamos movernos ágilmente en caso de algún ataque.

Nosotras vivíamos en una pequeña cabaña, si bien se ha sabido que el ejército Alemán ha obligado a huir a los judíos a cuevas, cuarteles y mucho más, nosotras optamos por aquella vivienda, y no crean que era porque me parecía extraño o no era mi estilo dormir en cuevas, sino porque ese lugar era al parecer el único que no habían atacado y la verdad era que yo quería que mi hermana estuviera lo mas cómoda posible aun cuando ella no se lo proponía.

Cuando terminamos de alistarnos, yo con mi vestido azul y ella igual aunque al final siempre le gustaba ponerse su típico chaleco dorado que en la espalda mostraba un par de alas muy a mi pesar ya que podría atorársele con algo, me hice mi típica trenza, Stormfly prefería llevar el cabello suelto el cual era igual de rubio que el mío.

\- Storm, iré a comprar comida al pueblo cercano de al lado – le dije pues no me gustaba la idea de que ella fuera.

\- Esta bien As – ese era el apodo que ella me puso – solo que no te tardes tanto como la última vez.

 _¡¿Qué?!,_ desde cuando llego tarde.

\- Solo me atrase unos diez minutos

\- Si claro – me respondió mirándome acusadoramente – o no será que te has distraído en el camino, con un chico tal vez.

Siempre mí querida hermana con sus cosas.

\- Storm, ya hablamos de esto – le respondí algo fastidiada.

\- Ya, ya vete si no quieres que tu novio se desespere – me dijo llevándome a empujones hacia la puerta.

Como dije antes, esa es mi hermana.

Pero no sabía como pero tenía un mal presentimiento, es algo que me pasa a menudo pero no le preste atención seguí mi camino.

 _ **Pov Normal:**_

Una vez que la mayor se fue, Storm se puso a arreglar su humilde casa acomodando los sillones y demás.

Luego de haber hecho todo esto se sentó a descansar un poco esperando que su hermana llegara pronto pues las tripas le sonaban terriblemente. Pero en medio de aquella tranquilidad que el día le ofrecía escucho un ligero zumbido, agudizo más su oído y escucho como si algo cayera del cielo.

\- ¿Qué fue…

Pero no termino de hablar cuando escucho una fuerte explosión y otras más.

Los estaban bombardeando.

El fuego se respiraba en el aire y no solo eso sino que las cenizas se expandían por todo el lugar creando una especie de manto de humo.

Ella solo sentía como una explosión cayo muy cerca de la casa y también muy cerca de ella aturdiéndola por completo logrando lanzarla bruscamente hacia la pared en llamas, era su fin, solo logro sentir antes de que se desmayara como unos brazos la sujetaban y se la llevaban, en medio de toda esa conmoción, logro distinguir unos hermosos ojos verdes y un abundante cabello negro.

 **Pov Astrid**

Estaba en el pueblo el cual se encontraba ya muy alejado de la cabaña y de mi hermana pero eso no pudo evitar que escuchara la explosión, no pensé que fuera muy cerca a mi casa pero de cualquier modo pase cerca de una pequeña tienda de radios en la que estaban mucha gente aglomerada. Me abri paso en medio de esa gente y lo que escuche me dejo perpleja.

" _Según los medios el ejército Alemán envió una ráfaga de bombas a un pequeño pueblo cerca de el gran rio de…_

Fue lo único que llegue a escuchar para salir disparada corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi casa, varios pensamientos surcaban mi mente pero preferí ignorarlos y continuar.

Cuando logre llegar más o menos cerca del pueblo en el que vivíamos me quede muda, todo estaba destruido, me acerque más, el fuego seguía pero leve, aun así divise la cabaña la cual solo era cenizas, susurre un ligero no y corrí lo más rápido que pude, no me importaba que mis pulmones llegaran a explotar solo quería cerciorarme que mi hermana estaba bien.

No la vi por ningún lado ni siquiera su cuerpo, seguramente ahora no era más que cenizas.

Estaba muerta y yo no hice nada para evitarlo.

Odiaba a los Nazis

Odiaba a todo el mundo

Odiaba a mi vida

Tome un vidrio roto que encontré tirado en el suelo y lo apunte directo hacia mi pecho

Si mi hermana había muerto, yo también moriría con ella.

Con un movimiento lo clave…

.

.

.

 **Tam, tam tam, que les pareció, mucho drama no , no dare demasiados spoilers pero no se si matare a Astrid o no depende de ustedes, ;)**

 **Con respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron sobre quien será Hiccup, les dire que no será lo que esperan.**

 **Bueno Bye**

 **Wolly Howl fuera**


End file.
